herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sazanami
Sazanami (漣 "Ripples") was the nineteenth of twenty-four Fubuki-class destroyers, built for the Imperial Japanese Navy following World War I. On completion, Sazanami was assigned to the IJN 2nd Fleet. During the Second Sino-Japanese War, from 1937, Sazanami covered landing of Japanese forces in Shanghai and Hangzhou. From 1940, she was assigned to patrol and cover landings of Japanese forces in south China, and participated in the Invasion of French Indochina. Sazanami was subsequently part of the escort for the aircraft carriers Hiryū and Sōryū during air strikes against Ambon. She was subsequently part of the escort for the cruisers Nachi and Haguro during the Japanese invasion of the eastern Netherlands East Indies. On 2 March, at the Battle of the Java Sea, Sazanami assisted in attacking the submarine USS Perch. She returned to Yokosuka Naval Arsenal for repairs at the end of March. At the end of April, Sazanami escorted the aircraft carrier Shōhō to Truk, and subsequently joined Admiral Takeo Takagi’s force at the Battle of the Coral Sea At the end the battle, she rescued 225 survivors, and returned to Yokosuka via Saipan, and was subsequently based at Ōminato Guard District for patrols of northern waters until mid-July. On 14 July, Sazanami was reassigned to the Combined Fleet, and escorted the battleship Yamato and aircraft carrier Taiyō at the Battle of the Eastern Solomons on 24 August. Throughout the month of September, Sazanami was assigned to numerous "Tokyo Express" transport missions to various locations in the Solomon Islands. In early October, Sazanami escorted the damaged Taiyō to Kure Naval Arsenal for repairs, and went into dry dock at Yokosuka Naval Arsenal herself. She returned to active duty as escort for Taiyō on 1 November, and continued to escort Taiyō and Unyō from October to February 1943. Through the rest of 1943, Sazanami continued to serve as an escort for Unyō, and Taiyō between Yokosuka and Truk and Kavieng through August. Sazanami was flagship for Rear Admiral Matsuji Ijuin during the Battle off Horaniu, where she covered landings of troops on Vella Lavella. After helping evacuate surviving Japanese forces from Rekata at the end of the month, Sazanami resumed her former role as escort to various aircraft carriers through the end of the year. On 1 January 1944, Sazanami was reassigned to the IJN 5th Fleet. On 12 January, Sazanami departed Rabaul to join a tanker convoy en route from Palau to Truk. She was torpedoed by the submarine USS Albacore, sinking 300 nautical miles (560 km) southeast of Yap. Of her crew, 153 died; 89 survivors were rescued by her sister ship Akebono. Character Appearance Sazanami wears a serafuku shared with the last four members of the Ayanami-class, including herself. Personality Sazanami is cheerful and energetic, and behaves like a stereotypical household maid, in which she addresses her admiral as "Master (goshujinsama)". Like some other kanmusu, she has a catchphrase, which in Sazanami's case is "kitakore (ktkr)". Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:War Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fictionalized Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Retired